minecraftsamfandomcom_es-20200213-history
Portal del ender
End Portal Room Un portal activado. Un portal del End es una estructura natural que se usa para viajar al End, que solo se puede encontrar en fortalezas. Contenido ocultar * 1Creación * 2Generación * 3Comportamiento * 4Logros * 5Logros * 6Historial * 7Curiosidades * 8Galería * 9Referencias Creación| editar código In Survival, the player must venture to a stronghold to activate a pre-existing end portal. However, in Creative, the player can build an end portal. The player needs 12 eyes of ender, and should construct a ring of portal frame blocks that encloses a 3×3 square, and use the eyes of ender to activate them. Upon placing an eye of ender in every end portal frame block of a specific portal, the portal activates, creating 9 end portalblocks inside the frame, and allowing the player to access the End. If the frame is destroyed, the portal blocks will still operate. In Creative mode, the player can create their own portal but it will only activate if all of the end portal frames were placed with the front facing inward, i.e. placed with the player standing inside the ring and directly in front of the frame they are placing. The eyes can not be removed from the portal blocks. | |} Note, however, that the end portal blocks do not depend on the end portal frame to exist; thus, one may create standalone portals with commands. Generación| editar código End portals are found within the portal room of a stronghold, hanging horizontally over a pool of lava, with a staircase leading up to the portal. A silverfish spawner sits in the staircase. Each individual frame block has a 10% chance of containing an eye of ender. This means that there is a one in a trillion chance that all 12 end portal frames will contain an eye of ender, and the portal will be activated upon initial generation. Comportamiento| editar código : Artículo principal: Bloques_técnicos#Portal Stepping into an activated end portal immediately opens up a loading screen, and transports the player to the End - this leaves no time to back out, unlike the nether portal while in Survival mode. Upon entering the End, a 5×5 horizontal platform of obsidian is generated centered at block coordinates (100, 48, 0), and the player is placed on top of it (100, 49, 0, towards west). Entering an end portal does not reset falling velocity. If you have fallen far enough to kill yourself before hitting the portal, you will be transported to the End and die on arrival. The black portal blocks emit a light level of 15, which is as powerful as glowstone and is the brightest light level there is. It only takes one block of portal to teleport to the End. Through the use of the /setblock and /fill commands, you can place these portal blocks anywhere, and they will still function as if they were a complete portal. Activating the end portal will destroy any blocks located in the center 3 × 3 square, where the resulting end portal blocks will be. They will even destroy bedrock or another end portal frame. It will destroy fluids, though if the source block is not also removed, then it will immediately flow back through. If an exit portal is generated on a spawner, the fire particles will still remain. The destruction of the blocks does not make any sound, and applicable blocks do not drop as resources (exceptions being the top part of a door or the extended part of a vertical piston, which both destroy the whole object and drop them as resources), and events sometimes triggered by block destruction will fail to occur: TNT will simply disappear without detonating, and monster eggs will fail to spawn a silverfish. However, containers will all drop their contents. Mobs (except the wither and ender dragon) will enter the portal similar to the player. If the player rides a minecart into an active end portal, the player will only enter the End when they have exited the minecart. Logros| editar código : Artículo principal: Logros Logros| editar código Plantilla:Carga de logro Historial| editar código Curiosidades| editar código * You can see through the bottom of an activated end portal because the portal block is not visible from the bottom. * If you drop a gravity following block into the portal it will cause the end portal area to clear, and will be placed on the end side, however it will also be destroyed when other gravity blocks or the player go through the portal. Galería| editar código * A Beta 1.9 pre4-style portal as seen in Jeb's live stream. It appears to have slots for eyes of ender.1 * A fully repaired Beta 1.9 pre3 portal, how it appeared when portals were first released.